


Let's Play

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, strip twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Frank who lost the third round and Gerard was sure he lost on purpose. He tugged off his t-shirt, sweat making it stick to his skin slightly.</p><p>Frank also lost the fourth round and Gerard knew he did it on purpose since it was only the fifth spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

Gerard’s mouth went dry when the words repeated in his head. He watched as Frank pulled the coffee table out of the center of the living room and shoved the couch back a few feet. “I-I don’t know, um. I-I c-can’t uh, play?” he said, wincing.

Frank scoffed and started digging though the hall closet. “Nonsense!” he shouted down the hall. “Everyone can play twister.” He made his way back into the room, a smirk on his face and the colourful box in hand. “We’re gonna make this interesting though,” he said suddenly, setting the box on the couch.

“I-interesting?” Gerard asked, worried about what the nineteen year old meant. He saw his smirk widen and there was a glint to his eye.

“Strip twister!” he announced, holding his arms out wide.

Gerard’s eyes widened as Frank turned back to the box, lifting the top off. “No no, I-I can’t. No.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Frank pouted and Gerard could just tell it was put on. “You never know, you might win and get me naked,” he laughed, winking and pulling the mat from the box.

Gerard felt his face go hot at the thought and he buried his face in his hands. There was no way Frank knew he had a thing for him. He couldn’t know. Gerard had been so careful to act normal around him, especially when he was in various states of undressed.

“C’mon, get your damn shoes off and stand up,” Frank ordered, snapping Gerard from his thoughts.

His head jerked up, staring at the younger man, before he begrudgingly stood from the couch and toes his sneakers off, leaving himself in his socks.

Frank was already in his socks, his sweatpants loose around his hips and white shirt a little stained with sweat. He had said his ac was broken and he hadn’t had the spare cash to fix it yet. He spread the mat in the center of the living room and straightened up, smiling down like he had achieved a great feat.

Gerard was more than a little confused by the smile but he tried to ignore it, thinking maybe Frank was just pleased he had managed to get Gerard to play. He started to weigh his chances of winning.

While he was in a t-shirt with a long sleeve underneath (totally not summer appropriate now that he’s in Frank’s stifling apartment) and his jeans, underwear and socks, Frank seemed to only be in a t-shirt, sweatpants and his socks. Gerard wasn’t even sure if he was wearing underwear. He couldn’t see the waistband but they could just be low on his hips.

He swallowed thickly, looking away from Frank’s hips and to the small cardboard dial in his hands. “W-who’s gonna spin for us?” he asked, fidgeting.

“I will,” Frank replied, setting the board next to the mat. “Stand there,” he said, pointing to the opposite side of the mat.

Gerard moved slowly, shuffling over and fidgeting in his spot while Frank bent down and spun the plastic needle.

It landed on right hand red and Frank moved to place his hand on the colored circle. He spun the needle again, seeing it land on right foot blue, and looked up expectantly at Gerard, a smile on his face.

Gerard tugged on his shirt hem and placed his foot on the circle.

The game continued until Gerard was stretched painfully across the board and Frank half on top of him. The next color was called for Gerard and he tried to move his foot behind him.

His foot slipped across the plastic mat and he lost his balance. He crashed to the mat with an ‘oomph’ and Frank started laughing, standing up straight with ease.

“Strip!” Frank said excitedly, grinning wide.

“W-what?! I th-thought that was a j-j-joke?!” Gerard stammered, face burning hot.

Frank shook his head, eyeing Gerard up like a cat waiting to pounce. “I never joke about strip games,” he said seriously. “Now, off with something.”

Gerard whined and started tugging a sock off.

“Ah, both have to go if it’s socks,” Frank stated.

Gerard whined again and huffed out a breath, pulling both his socks off and tossing them to the corner.

“Great. Next game!” Frank was cheerful and Gerard was sure he had some ulterior motive behind the game. 

Maybe he was trying to humiliate Gerard? But, no. Frank was a friend, had been a friend for the last eight years. Or a friend of Mikey’s for eight years. Gerard didn’t really talk to him much until the guy was around fifteen and he found Frank searching under his bed for his not quite legal booze stash because Mikey had sent him in instead of going himself.

He was spinning the dial and moving to the first position when Gerard stood back up, waiting his turn.

Gerard lost the second round nine spins in and took off his over shirt, leaving the grey long sleeve on, sleeves shoved up his arms.

It was Frank who lost the third round and Gerard was sure he lost on purpose. He tugged off his t-shirt, sweat making it stick to his skin slightly.

Frank also lost the fourth round and Gerard knew he did it on purpose since it was only the fifth spin.

“You’re losing on purpose!” he exclaimed, only to have Frank grin at him.

“Can’t prove it. Maybe you’re better than you thought,” he retorted, shoving his sweats down his legs.

Gerard was relieved (and a little disappointed) to see he was wearing boxer briefs, low on his hips.

Frank crouched down to straighten the mat out before spinning the dial again and taking the first move.

It was that round that Gerard knew he was cheating, mostly because there was no way he had accidentally shoved his crotch into Gerard’s face, causing him to shriek and fall over, nearly taking the laughing Frank with him.

“Cheater,” Gerard huffed, pulling off his second shirt while Frank watched from his spot on the mat.

“Details, details,” he said, waving a hand and moving to spin the dial again.

When Gerard had finally freed his head from the shirt and smoothed his hair down, he noticed Frank had removed his socks, leaving him in just his underwear. He struggled to say something but only managed to whimper softly, Frank looking questioningly over his shoulder at the noise. He shook his head and took his turn.

He tried to stay on the opposite side of the board from Frank but it proved very difficult when Frank was practically draped over his back, sweaty skin to sweaty skin. It set the nerves under Gerard’s skin on fire and he had to stop himself from shaking, or worse moaning, at the contact.

Gerard felt he was doing well that round, even if his legs were burning from the previous rounds.

At one point, he had to shift himself so he was facing the ceiling. He saw Frank stretching to reach the dial, flicking the needle and moving to the color shown before flicking it again.

“Left foot green,” he said, glancing to Gerard who looked for a clear spot.

Frank had both his hands on green and Gerard had to inch his foot towards his right leg. He had almost made it to the circle when he felt Franks weight pressing down on his belly, heavy and insistent. 

Gerard grunted and focused on moving his foot and keeping himself held up under the pressure.

In the end, he didn’t win the fight with gravity. They both collapsed to the mat, Frank chuckling and shifting until he was sitting up, his ass resting on Gerard’s waist.

“F-frank?!” he squeaked, eyes wide and hands up near his chest, stopping himself from touching.

“I was cheatin’,” Frank grinned, completely unashamed. “I took gymnastics as a kid. Was pretty good at it ‘til mom made me quit when I broke my arm when I was twelve.”

Gerard stared up at him. His body was thrumming, excited from their position and embarrassed that he was getting a hard on from Frank just sitting on him. “Um…”

“And, yeah, I lost those two rounds on purpose,” Frank continued. He started to lean down, placing his hands on either side of Gerard’s head and holding himself up. “Wanted to see what you’d do when I’m mostly naked. I’m a little disappointed, though,” he sighed, leaning in closer. His elbows were on the floor and Gerard started to shake, his toes curling together and his arms pulling in closer to his chest. “Thought you’d at least touch me.”

Gerard made a low noise. His hands clenched tighter when Frank bent down and pressed their foreheads together, becoming trapped between them.

“You can, you know,” he said. “I’ve known about your crush for a year now. Wasn’t hard to tell, honestly.” He let of a short laugh before sitting back up and frowning slightly.

“Y-you could have, um…” Gerard faltered, sitting up slowly and feeling Frank sliding back onto his lap. “You could have told me and not used this… elaborate scheme or whatever,” he said, waving his hand towards the cardboard dial.

Frank snorted. “And deny you the privilege of seeing me sweaty and in my underwear? Nah. This way was much more entertaining.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “D-do I still have to take my, um, my pants off?” he asked, biting his lip.

“I don’t know,” Frank hummed, rubbing his chin. “You did lose this round.”

“You were cheating though!” he gaped.

“That I was. Worked to,” Frank laughed, nodding. 

Gerard growled, grabbing Frank by his jaw while he was distracted, pulling him close and kissing him. He kept laughing and Gerard groaned, pulling back.

“Sorry, sorry,” he giggled, pinching his lips together to stop his laughter. He then wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, tugging him forward and kissing him softly. “Why were you wearing two shirts anyway, it’s like a billion degrees outside,” he asked when he pulled away, still laughing every now and then.

“Well, I didn’t think your ac would still be broke and I always wear two shirts.”

“Actually…” Frank grinned sheepishly and Gerard groaned, falling back to the mat. “I got it fixed a month ago, I just didn’t turn it on today.”

“You fuckin’ shit.”

Frank laughed again and crawled off of Gerard, moving over to the window unit and switching it on. “Thought a sweaty me would be more enticing than a freezing me.”


End file.
